Prince of Tennis
by Trephinia Cealyn
Summary: A TrunksxGoten fic. They are in high school we'll say both 18 or Trunks is 18 and Goten is 17 I guess. They play Tennis for rival teams. Kissing ensues. They will probably be the only slash pairing. Because I say so!


Prince of Tennis

By: Trephinia Cealyn

A/N: I think Lisa said it best when I sent this fic to her. Before commenting on the boyKisses or the plot she typed, "You are obsessed with Prince of Tennis." Why would she say this? Because after a VideoBible marathon (it's what we call the Junior World Championship movie) I decided a Trunks/Goten fic was not only necessary but the DBZ gods required it if I wanted to continue living.

Enough chatter though, this is DBZ with Trunks and Goten playing Tennis. Who knew? (The title may change I just think it's funny, because Trunks would technically be a prince you know.) (Also I don't know how long this will be. So yea, have fun.) Oh there's a character in here named Tezuka and I know that the captain of PoT is named that but it's not the same kid, Trunks and realTezuka could never be in a fic together there would be too much HOTNESS. Hurray!

Chapter 1

"Mom, why can't I go to the same school as Trunks?" Goten complained.

Chi-Chi sighed and brushed a few stray hairs out of her eyes and finished packing his lunch, "Goten, we talked about this. With your father off… fighting only the Kai's know where we just can't afford to send you to that private school. You're only a few blocks away…"

"But I won't know anyone at the public school! Can't I get a job, or compete in the world tournament…"

"Goten!" Chi-Chi snapped. She paused to collect herself, "No, you know the agreement. You and Trunks were allowed to fight as long as your father's were here to supervise. Now that they are off gallivanting—"

"—saving the world you mean—" Goten mumbled.

"—don't interrupt, now that they are off _saving the world_ you and Trunks are going to school. End of story. And I want you concentrating on your work, not fighting crime like your brother, and definitely not working." Chi-Chi slammed the cover on his sushi rolls and crammed it into his lunch box. "Besides, another benefit of you going to a school where you don't know anyone is that you will get socialized."

"Alright mom." Goten conceded, "It's just, Trunk's and I have done everything together. It seems weird to do this without him."

"Well I'm sure you'll be just fine. From what Bulma tells me Trunk's has been fitting right in, you know his school started a few weeks ago. He's joined the baseball team and the tennis team."

"Trunk's on a team?"

"Yes, it is a little strange, but maybe you should join the tennis team, then you can start up your little rivalry again." Chi-Chi glanced at the clock. "Oh dear you are going to be late."

"I'll just fly over." Goten replied cheerfully. He scooped up his bag and lunch and before Chi-Chi could protest he was out the door and in the sky.

"Hey Trunks!"

"What's up Tezuka?" Trunks slowed down a bit.

"You coming to practice tonight? We missed you yesterday." Tezuka said.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "I don't know what you see in that sport it's really lame. And so easy. I have better things to do."

"C'mon, you're better than I am, and I'm the captain!"

"I said it was easy."

"We could win championships if you played…"

"I'll think about it," Trunks sped up to get away, "I've got to meet someone so I'll see you later?"

Tezuka grabbed his arm. Trunks stopped and turned slowly with an awful glint in his eye, "Think about it man, the State Championship. The girls would be all over us. We'd be kings."

"I'm not interested in girls." Trunks wrenched his arm out of Tezuka's grip.

Tezuka laughed, "Yea, right. I see the way you talk to them."

Trunks smiled, "The girls at this school are idiots. I'll see you around." He hurried away.

_That idiot made me late. I'm going to miss Goten and then I'll have to wait until tomorrow morning to see him._

Goten hummed to his self happily at the street corner. Trunks was running a little late and Goten was afraid that in turn would make both of them late for school, something he would dread explaining to his mother, but Trunks never, well… hardly ever, let Goten down so Goten was sure Trunks would be there.

"Hey," Trunks shouted as he rounded the corner, "Sorry I'm late, some idiot held me up." Trunks eyes narrowed when he spied Goten's lunch box, "What is that?"

"Oh, this, it's my lunch. Where's yours?" Goten replied cheerfully.

Trunks held in his laughter, "Oh man! I must have left it at home. Do you think I could buy yours off of you?"

"Huh?"

Trunks sighed, "You are so lucky I'm around." Trunks grabbed Goten's lunch out of his hands and tossed it in a nearby trash can. "You can't bring your lunch, that's such a momma's boy look, and I cannot be seen with that type of person."

"Wha?"

"Here, take this," Trunks passed Goten some money, "We'll keep this between us."

"My mom's gonna wonder where the lunch box went." Goten protested, he tried to give Trunks the money back.

"Keep it, thank me later when no one makes fun of you for a boxed lunch." Trunks sauntered off as he heard the school bells ringing. "There's enough there to buy a new lunch box, and like 20 lunches." Goten stared after him, still looking a little confused, "You'd better hurry, you're gonna be late."

Goten shook himself out of his confusion and ran across the street to the public school. "Hey Trunks, I think I'm going to join the tennis team!" He turned and yelled as an afterthought. Trunks raised his hand in acknowledgment and rounded the corner.

"Nice of you to show up." Rin sneered. Trunks narrowed his eyes and headed over to Tezuka.

"Trunks! You made it!" Tezuka smiles, "Look," he added in a whisper, "I don't know if we can play you, coach is pretty severe with people who miss practice."

"I'll play the bottom seed." Trunks smiled and pointed at the schedule, "That kid. I'll play him."

"Trunks, you'll slaughter him. You're too good." Tezuka laughed nervously.

Trunks didn't smile, "Let me play him and I'll show up to all of the practices until State Championship."

"We aren't going to make State this year, we'll be lucky to make regionals."

"Play me against him and you'll make State."

"Tezuka!" The coach yelled, "We need the schedule."

"Coming!" Tezuka gave Trunks a once over, "States? You're sure?"

Trunks nodded, "Promise."

Tezuka scribbled Trunk's name in the bottom slot and handed it to the coach. "Deal."

Goten was at the practice court hitting the tennis ball against the wall, since no one was around he wasn't pretending to be awful like usual.

"So why are you bottom seed?"

The tennis ball whizzed past Gotens head. He turned around to see Trunks catch the tennis ball and begin to bounce it on his racket.

"Oh, it's partly school rules, and partly cuz I promised mom that I wouldn't let on that I'm, you know, _half-saiyan_..."

"Hah, like you can hide it."

"I have!"

"By being a loser?"

"Trunks!" Goten protested. Trunks was awfully close to him, and leering. "Look, just give me the ball back."

"I'll play you for it." Trunks whispered. His breath was hot on Goten's face.

Goten stuck his lower lip out, "You're such an asshole Trunks. I haven't even seen you. You've been out on dates, and blowing me off."

"You'd do the same."

"N-no, I wouldn't!" Goten pushed past him and started running.

"Running to mommy again?"

Goten stopped, "Fuck you." He whispered.

"What? What was that?" Trunks grinned.

Goten stomped back over to Trunks, "Don't pretend you didn't hear me. You have excellent hearing."

"I'll play you for it." Trunks said throwing the ball up between them and catching it a split second before Goten. Goten's hands clasped over Trunks and they froze. They stood glaring into the other's eyes before Goten pulled his hand away and blushed, "Maybe you don't want to date girls at all."

"Shut up!" Goten pushed Trunks, who didn't flinch, only twirled the tennis ball in his fingers.

"My, my what would your father say to see you with such a temper."

"Fine! I'll play you for the stupid ball."

"That's all I wanted." Trunks smirked and went back to bouncing the ball on his racket. A whistle sounded in the distance and the bottom seed game was announced, "What perfect timing!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Goten," Trunks said walking towards the courts, "It's time to play."

"Why didn't you tell me you were in bottom seed with me?" Goten hissed. He and Trunks shook hands before the match. They were having a mini-duel of who can squeeze harder and Trunks was winning, like usual.

"What and spoil all the fun?" He pulled his hand away and wiped it on his shirt.

Goten glared, "How did you swallow all of that pride and pretend to be awful?"

Trunks laughed and then got into position bouncing on his heels, knees bent, racket out in front of him, "You know me better than that. I never swallow my pride. I think it's your serve, dear friend."

Goten threw the ball up and was ready to wail it in Trunks' direction before he remembered how all of his teammates watching thought he was awful. He hit it weakly, for him, and it barely sailed over the net and hardly bounced at all. Trunks hit it squarely in the center of his racket and ran to the net.

"Is that the best you can do?" Trunks grinned mischeviously, "This is going to be child's play."

Goten grimaced and made his attempt to catch up to the ball and hit it limp-wristed over Trunks head look sloppy. His teammates were a little surprised, but Goten had pretty good luck with his returns for the most part.

Trunks launched himself backwards and hit the ball right before it bounced a second time and scrambled up, "Goten, Goten, Goten," he said shaking his head as he watched Goten's fake scramble for the ball, "you'll never keep them fooled playing like that." Goten reached it, barely in time, and returned it. Trunks made playing tennis seem easy returning ever seemingly botched attempt Goten made.

Soon people were crowding around to see Trunks, a Tennis prodigy, and the worst player in the region duke it out. Goten's teammates were stumped as to how he made it to every pass, and returned it without breaking a sweat. He looked like a terrible player yet here he was keeping up with a player with perfect form, who could probably beat anyone there, even the top seeded players.

"I think your little charade is falling apart."

"They're gonna think it's all luck when I let the captain beat me tomorrow at practice."

"How do you do it? Let these fools beat you. It's sickening."

"You sound like your father."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is."

"If you were half the man my father was…"

"I am half the man your father is, he isn't even a man!"

"Technicalities."

"Sore loser."

"You're the one losing."

"How the hell are they keeping up that banter and not panting?" Rin demanded.

Tezuka was so intent on the game. The ball was rushing past and being returned so fast it was hard to keep up with the action. "I don't think that Goten kid is as bad as he pretends to be."

"No kidding. Either he's really lucky or he just has really bad form."

"I don't think you can keep up with Trunks and suck as hard as he looks like he does."

Goten headed for the showers in a pretty foul mood. He wasn't sure he could beat Trunks but he remembered his promise to his mother that he wouldn't excel at sports and he knew he couldn't win. Since Trunks didn't seem to care if everyone knew that he was superhuman Goten started to let his "luck" fade during the match. Trunks kept throwing insults but at least Goten's pride was intact.

Goten passed Trunks on his way to the showers.

"Hey Goten!" Trunks yelled out, Goten, head down, kept walking. "Goten!" Trunks yelled and caught up to him. "You should get some more practice, maybe you can beat me next time."

"Shut up." Goten mumbled.

"Come on, be a sport."

"Isn't it enough for you that you won?"

"No the only fun in beating you is rubbing it in afterwards. You should try it sometime."

"Try being an asshole?"

"No winning."

Goten didn't know what happened one minute Trunks and he were walking along and the next they were rolling down the hill. When they hit the bottom Trunks shoved Goten off of him.

"What the fuck Goten? You just tackled me."

"Fuck you Trunks."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're a fucking baby."

"I am not!"

"You even argue like one."

"When will you stop harassing me? What is wrong with you? You've been a prig since you started going to that private school, are you too good for me now?"

"I've been too good for you our entire lives."

Goten and Trunks were inches apart, hurling insults at each other. There was intensity about the fighting. Trunks had always been a little ruthless with his fighting but he had never been this vicious. Goten glared at his childhood friend his fists balled up.

What had been a light rain turned into a downpour as the two half-saiyans continued to stare at each other.

"Do it." Trunks hissed, rain pouring down his face, drenching his clothes. His light polo shirt was see through and clung to his body.

Goten gave him a confused look. "Do what?"

"Punch me. I know you want to."

"You're not worth it Trunks."

Trunks' eyes flared up and he sucker-punched Goten in the gut. "Don't ever say that."

"Jesus, that fucking hurt." Goten gasped, "You could have held back a little."

Trunks grabbed Goten by the back of the head and pulled him close. Dangerously close. His other hand slipped to the small of Goten's back and his lips hovered close to Goten's.

"When have I ever held back?" Trunks said as his lips met Goten's. Goten had never kissed anyone before and he had never thought about kissing a boy. His insides were on fire and his head was cloudy.

Trunks let the kiss go on for a few more moments and then he pulled away slowly his teeth still biting on Goten's lower lip. As the lip slipped out from between Trunks teeth Goten let out a low moan. Trunks grinned and pushed Goten away roughly.

"Trunks, what?" Goten began.

"Did you like it?" Trunks asked.

"I-I've never been kissed before."

Trunks arched an eyebrow and let out a small chuckle, "Typical." He rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

Goten grabbed his arm, "Trunks…"

"Hey man, people are gonna get the wrong idea." Trunks said shaking Goten off, "Anyway, I have a date."

"With a girl?"

"Does it matter?"

"You just kissed me."

Trunks looked at Goten over his shoulder, "Goten, I thought you would have figured this out by now. I just love fucking with your head."

Goten's face fell and his eyes watered a bit. He launched into the air. Trunks laughed evilly.


End file.
